


Геллерт и его Кот

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [7]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Animagus, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: Гельбус, в котором Альбус в роли кота.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Драбблы/Мини от G до T [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Геллерт и его Кот

Кто притащил пушистого засранца в Нурменгард, сразу выяснить не удалось. Хотя Геллерт, можно сказать, старался.

Немного.

Когда вспоминал.

Впервые заслышав под дверью кабинета настойчивое копошение, он решил было, что кто-то из его юных приспешников стоит за дверью, собираясь с духом для какого-нибудь Очень Важного Разговора. Но ни на доброжелательное, вкрадчивое «Прошу, не стесняйтесь», ни на чуть более властное «Я жду» дверь не открылась. Раздраженно махнув рукой, Геллерт распахнул ее сам — и не увидел никого, кроме худого рыжего кота.

Кот осиял его внимательными зелеными глазами и, не заходя, величественно развернулся слегка облезлой задницей. Мелькнул кривоватый, сломанный хвост, и гостя след простыл.

Заинтригованный, Геллерт выглянул в коридор. Длинный, освещенный магическими факелами, со сплошь закрытыми дверями — здесь некуда было спрятаться без магии и невозможно — с магией. Геллерт лично накладывал Проявляющие чары.

Кота в коридоре не было.

Это уже заслуживало более пристального внимания. Как животное ускользнуло, Геллерт так и не понял, поэтому немедленно применил Следящие чары. Цепочка четких, как по свежему снегу отпечатков лап вела… в кабинет.

Оказывается, кот проскользнул в дверь, пока Геллерт выглядывал его вдали, и теперь заинтересованно обнюхивал мебель. И явно примеривался к столу с целью его пометить.

Быстрая проверка показала, что ни грана магии в коте не было.

— Брысь! — с облегчением шикнул Геллерт.

Кот прижал уши и затравленно припал к полу. Ну конечно, Геллерт ведь стоял в дверях, перекрывая выход.

Перед котом стало стыдно. Смиряясь с судьбой, Геллерт демонстративно посторонился. Рыжая тень мелькнула — только ее и видели, и больше на глаза не попадалась. Геллерт выкинул случай из головы и вернулся к письмам.

***

— Ты не очень умное животное, не так ли? — поинтересовался Геллерт сквозь зубы.

Сегодня раздражало все. Случались мерзкие дни, когда все шло строго по плану — а результат, тщательно продуманный и точно спрогнозированный, оказывался совсем некстати. Сегодня реальность побила все возможные рекорды: Грейвз в кои-то веки оказался всего с двумя охранниками, и Геллерт успешно его заменил… чтобы, разбирая его бумаги, обнаружить в расписании конвенцию с гоблинами. Завтра. Прийти туда под маской означало раскрыть себя, не прийти было бы еще подозрительнее.

Чтобы подумать в спокойной обстановке, Геллерт вернулся в Нурменгард, не сведя Оборотное, и кот, видимо, его не узнал — потому не побоялся сунуть любопытную морду в приоткрытую дверь.

Но предположение о его глупости оказалось ложным. Геллерт еще не закончил говорить, а кот уже испарился.

Стало чуточку легче.

Но план Геллерт все равно провалил.

***

— Господа, в какой момент к нам присоединился Ньютон Скамандер? — доброжелательно поинтересовался Гриндельвальд у своих аколитов в конце одного из собраний.

Легкое недоумение и робкая надежда (как интересно, мистер Абернети) стали ему ответом.

— Сэр? — переспросил Гриммсон, единственный, кто остался невозмутим. — Разве мистер Скамандер-младший принес вам присягу?

— Вот этим вопросом я и задаюсь уже несколько дней. — Гриндельвальд медленно улыбнулся. — Откуда иначе в моем замке появился неучтенный кот?

— Кот, сэр? — оживился Аурелиус.

У Геллерта возникло нехорошее ощущение, что лишь глубокое уважение и здоровый страх не дают окружающим смотреть на него как на сумасшедшего.

— Рыжий, тощий и облезлый, — с легким раздражением описал Геллерт. — Кто его притащил?

— Думаю, он пришел сам, господин Гриндельвальд, — тихо прожурчала Голдштейн за его плечом.

— Вы его видели, мисс Голдштейн?

Она улыбнулась.

— Разумеется.

Геллерт не стал уточнять, где. Ему хватило того, что хоть кто-то не станет обвинять его в безумии даже в мыслях.

Особенно в мыслях.

***

— Беру свои слова назад. Ты ведь этого ждал?

Кот, поняв по интонации, что гнать его на этот раз не собираются, все же нерешительно замер в дверях с прижатыми ушами. Одно было неровно оборвано. Рыжие щеки слегка округлились по сравнению с прошлой встречей, но на пышущего здоровьем любимца кот все еще не походил.

— Я скажу, чтобы тебя кормили в кухне. Понять меня исключительно в твоих интересах.

Кот постоял на пороге и исчез. Геллерт немедленно отправил записку-самолетик домовикам — на случай, если кот отправился прямиком за едой.

И чтобы показать дорогу.

***

— Ты начинаешь наглеть, — констатировал Геллерт довольно.

Кот уселся на ковре, подобрал под себя лапы и уставился на Геллерта немигающим взглядом.

Работалось в такой компании очень продуктивно.

***

— Брысь, — зло сказал Геллерт.

Кот понятливо исчез, но легче в этот раз не стало.

***

— Иди сюда, — раздраженно позвал Геллерт.

Кот сделал неуверенный шаг.

— Я не люблю ждать, — едва сдерживаясь и понимая, что теперь-то трусливая меховая задница точно сбежит, напомнил Геллерт и похлопал себя по бедру.

Будет повод швырнуть заклинанием в стену. Из-за проваленных планов Геллерт себе такое принципиально не позволял.

Кот пошевелил усами и запрыгнул к нему на колени.

Еще один проваленный план, провались все к магглам!

Но жесткая петля бешенства ослабла, позволив вздохнуть и задуматься, как все исправить.

***

— Как его зовут, сэр? — с жадным любопытством поинтересовался Аурелиус, пытаясь погладить кота. Кот вежливо, но непреклонно уворачивался. — Я пытался угадать, но он не откликается ни на одно имя.

— Никак. — Геллерту было не до кота. Его преследовала смутная идея, никак не желавшая оформиться в четкую мысль. — Если тебе так хочется, назови его сам.

— Но это же ваш кот, — почти возмутился Аурелиус. — Только вы можете придумать ему имя.

— Альбус, — сказал Геллерт, чтобы уязвить побольнее.

Аурелиус сжал зубы и отстал.

***

Имя прижилось.

***

То есть кличка, разумеется.

***

— Твой тезка такой же засранец. Разве что не толстый, — поделился Геллерт в порыве откровенности. — Слезай, мне нужно написать еще два письма и речь.

Кот зевнул и остался на месте.

Геллерт тоже.

***

«Ты назвал кота моим именем», — писал Альбус, и за этими простыми словами скрывались десятки смыслов.

_«Я не удивлен». «Я за тобой слежу». «Я знаю даже мелочи». «В твоих рядах предатель». «Будь осторожен»._

_«Скучаешь?»_

«Твоего филина зовут моим», — написал Геллерт в ответ.

_«Спасибо»._

_«Не меньше тебя»._

***

Кот неодобрительно мяукнул. Ему не нравилось, когда его слишком долго игнорировали. Его не заботило, чье письмо так увлеченно читал хозяин.

— Брысь, — буркнул Геллерт.

И похлопал себя по бедру.

***

Глаза у кота были зеленые, совсем не как у человека, в честь которого его назвали. А вот шерсть — пепельно-рыжая, идеально совпадала цветом с растрепанной шевелюрой. Геллерт даже удивился.

А Альбус — нет.


End file.
